Axel, Lutz, and Loop Nishigori
Axel, Lutz, and Loop Nishigori '(Japanese: 西郡 空挧流, 流譜, 流麗, ''Nishigōri Akuseru, Ruttsu, Rūpu) are the triplet daughters of Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori. Background Axel, Lutz, and Loop were the ones who posted the viral video of Yuuri Katsuki's rendition of Victor Nikiforov's performance of Stay Close to Me, leading to Victor's becoming Yuuri's coach. Though their parents work at the local skating rink, it is unknown if the triplets can figure skate themselves, though they are able to do spins and can be seen wearing skates during their first appearance. Appearance The girls all have brown eyes and brown hair tied back from their faces with hair scrunchies, along with a prominent blush on their cheeks. They have round, pudgy faces with small eyes and slanted eyebrows that resemble their father's. They almost always wear matching but differently-colored outfits, which usually consist of hooded vests, gloves, black long-sleeved shirts, black skirts, black pants and sneakers. Though they look very similar, they each have distinguishing points: Axel has pigtails and her color scheme is purple, Lutz has a bun and her color scheme is light blue, and Loop has a ponytail and her color scheme is pink.Yuri!!! on Ice Blu-ray Vol. 2 Booklet Personality The triplets are very passionate about figure skating like their parents, earning themselves a reputation as the "Skate Otaku Sisters". They often stay up late to post on social media or watch competitions, much to the chagrin of their mother, who scolds them for doing so. They are helpful in offering to explain the Grand Prix circuit and assignments to Yuuri's parents (also indirectly explaining to the audience)Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 4, due to their knowledge and interest in the sport. Despite being only six years old, the triplets are often shown to be quite intelligent for their age; along with being very knowledgeable about figure skating, they are skilled at using the internet and various electronics, and were the ones who organized the "Hot Springs on Ice" event. They are also very mischievous, secretly recording Yuuri's''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Episode 1 (and later, Victor's''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Episode 2) skating, as well as personal life''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Ending Song. Relationships Takeshi Nishigori Takeshi is the father of the triplets. The triplets resemble Takeshi in physique. Yuuko Nishigori Yuuko is the mother of the triplets. The triplets have Yuuko's hair and eye color. Yuuko constantly has to scold her daughters for using her online account without permission or whenever they stay up late to watch figure skating, but her efforts to control the triplets' antics are rarely successful. Yuuko sometimes even joins in on the triplets' excitement over anything to do with figure skating, and it is likely that she was the one who induced their love for the sport. Yuuri Katsuki Yuuri has known the triplets since they were born, but is not shown to be very close to them. The triplets are very casual in addressing Yuuri although he is much older than them. The triplets are huge fans of Yuuri and like to update their social media with things concerning Yuuri, be it his skating or his personal life. Minako Okukawa The triplets and Minako are seen to have a decently close relationship, planning the "Hot Springs on Ice" together and celebrating in a dance when putting up posters. They sit with her in the stands during the event. Kenjirou Minami In Episode 10, the triplets and Kenjirou form a cheer squad so they can cheer Yuuri on as he competes in the Grand Prix Finals. They watch the finals together at Yu-topia Katsuki, along with the triplets' parents and Yuuri's family. Quotes * ''"Yuuri, you really got fat!"' ''- Axel on Yuuri's weight * "Are you really retiring?"'' ''- Loop * "You never had a girlfriend?"'' ''- Lutz * “''But all the skater otaku will love it.” - Lutz (about the video of Yuuri's rendition of Stay Close to Me) * "''Will you let us organize the event? A face-off between Yuri of Russia and Yuuri of Japan! Let's throw...a huge party!"'' ''- Axel (about the "Hot Springs on Ice" event) * ''"That flip had enough rotations, right?"''Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 11 - Lutz (on Yuuri's GPF short program Quad Flip) Trivia * Each of the triplets are named after a type of figure skating jump (the Axel jump, the Lutz jump, and the Loop jump). The Axel and Lutz were named after their creators, and only the Loop is a toe jump. * Their Instagram is sukeota3sisters. "Sukeota" is short for "skater otaku". * Their phone case features Victor Nikiforov, with the Russian flag as a backdrop. They made the phone case themselves.GO YURI GO!!! ''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Official Fanbook * They each have an assigned task when posting to social media: one takes videos, one takes pictures and one uploads. Reference Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nishigori Family Category:Asia Category:Japan